1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to microwave photonics and analog optical links, and more specifically, to receivers for demodulating phase modulated analog optical links.
2. Related Technology
The use of photonic links in radio-frequency (RF), microwave and millimeter-wave applications such as antenna remoting, radio-over-fiber, and phased-array radar has greatly increased in the past decades. Advantages of microwave photonics include large inherent bandwidth, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and small size.
Microwave photonic devices are described in A. J. Seeds, “Microwave photonics,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 50, no. 3, pp. 877-887, March 2002.
Many microwave photonics applications use intensity modulation of a continuous wave laser beam at the transmitter end of the link, and a photodetector at the receive end of the link. An intensity modulated analog optical system is described in K. Williams, L. T. Nichols, and R. D. Esman disclose a direct detection photodetection receiver in “Photodetector nonlinearity limitations on a high-dynamic range 3 GHz Fiber Optic Link”, J. Lightwave Technol., Vol. 16, No. 2, pp. 192-199, February 1998.
Progress in reducing signal predistortion in the optical domain using linearized modulators for intensity-modulated links is described L. M. Johnson and H. V. Roussell, “Reduction of intermodulation distortion in interferometric optical modulators,” Opt. Lett., vol. 13, pp. 928-930, 1988.
Techniques that exploit the wavelength dependence of the electro-optic modulation process in interferometric optical modulators for an intensity modulated systems are described in E. I. Ackerman, “Broad-band linearization of a mach-zehnder electrooptic modulator,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 47, no. 12, pp. 2271-2279, December 1999; E. I. Ackerman, “Linearization of a Broadband Analog Optical Link Using Multiple Wavelengths”, MWP'98, IEEE International Topical Meeting on Microwave Photonics, MC5, pp. 45-48, October 1998; and in H. Kolner and D. W. Dolfi, “Intermodulation distortion and compression in an integrated electrooptic modulator,” Appl. Opt., vol. 26, pp. 3676-3680, September 1987.
B. Haas and T. E. Murphy, “Suppression of intermodulation distortion in phase-modulated analog photonic links,” MWP 2006, International Topical Meeting on Microwave Photonics, October 2006 describes a linearization technique that exploits the polarization dependence of the electro-optic modulation process in interferometric optical modulators.
Reduction of third order intermodulation distortion for electro-optic modulators by adjusting polarization components of the signal is described in L. M. Johnson and H. V. Roussell, “Reduction of intermodulation distortion in interferometric optical modulators,” Opt. Lett., vol. 13, pp. 928-930, 1988 and in L. M. Johnson and H. V. Roussell, “Reduction of Intermodulation Distortion in Interferometric Optical Modulators”, Laser and Electro-Optical Society Conference, 1988, Paper OE7.6, pp. 119-120.
Techniques for increasing the linearity of an electro-optic intensity modulator using feed forward sections in a directional coupler are described in M. L. Farwell, Z.-Q. Lin, E. Wooten, and W. S. C. Chang, “An electrooptic intensity modulator with improved linearity,” IEEE Photon. Technol. Lett., vol. 3, no. 9, pp. 792-795, September 1991.
A linearization technique that exploits electronic predistortion is described in V. J. Urick, M. S. Rogge, P. F. Knapp, L. Swingen, and F. Bucholtz, “Wide-band predistortion linearization for externally modulated longhaul analog fiber-optic links,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 54, no. 4, pp. 1458-1463, 2006.
There has also been significant emphasis on raising the performance of analog photonic links to the level of state-of-the-art microwave components and systems. Recent work has emphasized decreasing the noise figure of these links to below 10 dB, as described in J. D. McKinney, M. Godinez, V. J. Urick, S. Thaniyavam, W. Charczenko, and K. J. Williams, “Sub-10 db noise figure in a multiple-GHz analog optical link”, IEEE Photon. Technol. Lett., Vol. 19, No. 7, pp. 456-457, Apr. 1, 2007.
Some analog photonic links rely on transmitting a phase modulated optical signal, with interferometric detection at the receiver. An example of such a link is described in F. Bucholtz, V. J. Urick, M. S. Rogge, and K. J. Williams, “Performance of analog photonic links employing phase modulation,” in Coherent Optical Technologies and Applications, Technical Digest (CD), paper CFAG, pp. 1-3, Optical Society of America, 2006.
Phase modulated links with interferometric detection architecture are also disclosed in V. J. Urick, F. Bucholtz, P. S. Devgan, J. D. McKinney, and K. J. Williams, “Phase Modulation with Interferometric Detection as an Alternative to Intensity Modulation with Direct Detection for Analog-Photonic Links”, IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., Vol. 55, No. 9, pp. 1978-1985, September 2007; in F. Bucholtz, V. J. Urick, M. S. Rogge, and K. J. Williams, “Performance of analog photonic links employing phase modulation,” in Coherent Optical Technologies and Applications, Technical Digest (CD), paper CFAG, pp. 1-3, Optical Society of America, 2006; and in V. J. Urick, F. Bucholtz, P. S. Devgan, J. D. McKinney, “Analog Phase Modulation for Avionics Applications”, Avionics, Fiber-Optics, and Photonics Technology Conference, 2007 IEEE, pp. 7-8, 2-5 Oct. 2007.
A technique for linear demodulation of phase-encoded signals at a receiver is described in T. R. Clark and M. L. Dennis, “Coherent Optical Phase-Modulated Link”, IEEE Photonic Technology Letters, Vol. 19, No. 16, pp. 1206-08, Aug. 15, 2007, and in M. L. Dennis and T. R. Clark Jr., “Optimally Biased Coherent I/Q Analog Photonic Link,” in Conference on Lasers and Electro-Optics/Quantum Electronics and Laser Science Conference and Photonic Applications Systems Technologies, OSA Technical Digest (CD) (Optical Society of America, 2008), paper CMP6.
Chen, H. R. Fetterman, A. Chen, W. H. Steier, L. R. Dalton, W Wang, and Y. Shi, “Demonstration of 110 GHz electro-optic polymer modulators”, Appl Phys. Lett., vol. 70(25), pp. 3335-3337, June 1997, describes a traveling wave polymer phase modulator.
Polarization dependent LiNbO3 modulators, which had previously been used to linearize intermodulated direct detection (IMDD) links, have recently been shown to suppress the third-order intermodulation distortion in a coherent phase modulated analog link, in B. M. Haas and T. E. Murphy, “A simple, linearized, phase-modulated analog optical transmission system,” IEEE Photon. Technol. Lett., vol. 19, no. 10, pp. 729-731, May 2007.
Optical fiber networks that can transmit and receive both intensity modulated analog signals and phase modulated digital signals are described in Devgan, P., Urick, V., McKinney, J., Williams, K., “Hybrid Analog-Digital Fiber Optic Network for Aircraft Communication and Control”, Avionics, Fiber-Optics and Photonics Technology Conference, 2007 IEEE, 2-5 Oct. 2007, pp. 17-18. A dispersion-compensated receiver both intensity modulated optical signals and phase modulated optical signals is described in V. J. Urick, F. Bucholtz, “Compensation of arbitrary chromatic dispersion in analog links using a modulation-diversity receiver”, IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 17, Iss. 4, pp. 893-895, April 2005.
A millimeter wave radio-over-fiber transmission technique using an ASK modulated carrier is disclosed in L. A. Johansson and A. J. Seeds, “36-GHz 140-Mb/s radio-over-fiber transmission using an optical injection phase-lock loop source,” IEEE Photon. Technol. Lett., vol. 13, no. 8, pp. 893-895, August 2001. A QAM-over-fiber system using optical phase modulation is described in V. J. Urick, M. S. Rogge, P. F. Knapp, L. Swingen, F. Bucholtz, “Wide-Band Predistortion Linearization for Externally Modulated Long-Haul Analog Fiber-Optic Links”, IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., Vol. 54, Iss. 4, Part 1, pp. 1458-1563, June 2006.
Analog optical systems can be used in phased array antenna systems, electronic warfare, communications systems, and other applications. Phased array radar system applications are described in Dolfi, D. Mongardien, S. Tonda, M. Schaller, and J. Chazelas, “Photonics for airborne phased array radars,” in IEEE International Conference on Phased Away Systems and Technology, pp. 379-382, 22-25 May 2000.
The system, method, and devices of the invention each have several aspects, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims which follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and after reading the section entitled “Detailed Description of Certain Embodiments” one will understand how the features of this invention provide advantages that include implementation of an analog optical link, e.g., a linearized receiver for demodulating RF signals from an optical carrier, that may, for example, be implemented.